Fusion Fall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: Upupup! Welcome students to Hope's Peak Private Academy! But this isn't a normal school life! To graduate you must kill someone! ((FusionFall/Dangan Ronpa crossover. Features almost entirely OCs. AU. ))
1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

**DISCLAIMER~**  
**Ok, so this is basically a parody of the first Dangan Ronpa game, but with OCs from the FusionFall Universe. In this universe, the Dangan Ronpa characters don't exist, aside from Monobear. All 15 students are not canon to any Cartoon Network show and are OCs of the universe. Credit is below.**

**The beginning to this story is going to be very similar to the start of the first Dangan Ronpa. I even take some of Monobear's lines right from the game, so bear with me. I assure that the story is going to differ has much as it can, since the setting is in the same place.**

**Special thanks to Zerowing21 and Lauren the Loony for beta reading.**

**Roxie Leeblossom and Vashti Jikin(c) Kotomi Ichinose**  
**Amp Miller (c) Amp! on FMHQ**  
**Sophie Lexington (c) Anneliese271 on FMHQ**  
**Amy Hossi (c) KaiserBlast**  
**Holden Wren and Hannah Orion (c) Zerowing21**  
**Valerie (c) stoner-selfies on Tumblr**  
**Silvania Romanov (c) Lauren The Loony**  
**Ariana Zenworth (c) AnimeGirl 144**  
**Ace Zonara (c) Ryuga on FMHQ**  
**Jade Maxwell (c) techee on FMHQ**  
**Elyon Von Abyssal (c) Blueyedemoness**  
**Kyle Skyes (c) aaronpauleysbuttblog on Tumblr**  
**Grey Anders (c) MattSStrider on FMHQ**

* * *

"Hope's Peak Private Academy." A giant, super exclusive school built in what seemed to be the center of Townsville. The Mayor himself recognizes the school as the best in the country. General opinion is that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. It is a school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. The school's goal to the raise the nation's "hope". Some people even call Hope's Peak the "Academy of Hope".

To even be considered as a student of Hope's Peak, you must meet two requirements. You must be currently enrolled in a high school, and you must excel at your field of expertise. You can't apply to be a student either. You have to be picked by the school itself. Only then can you become a student at the school. There was another way to be invited, though.

Holden Wren stood at the gates to Hope's Peak Academy, suitcase in hand. The boy had long pink hair that nearly reached his shoulders, and his bangs were always falling into his eyes. He was also sporting an orange t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His suitcase wasn't too stuffed, but he had to get all the things out of his room he didn't want his girlfriend, Bubbles, to get ahold of.

Holden lived with Professor Utonium and his three girls ever since he was little, and grew up with them. It was breaking his heart that he would have to live on campus miles away from the people he called family, but it was worth it. He was getting an education after all! And his family was very pleased to know he would be attending Hope's Peak of all places.

The Professor and his three girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, drove Holden to the bottom of the hill that day, dropping him off and exchanging goodbyes. Bubbles, who became his girlfriend over the years, almost refused to let go of him, and demanded that he call home every weekend. Holden agreed and after a long hug, he ascended to the school listening to the roars of the Professor's engine fade out.

He didn't get into the school on his talent though. Holden didn't have any extraordinary talents. As far as anyone else was concerned, he was as normal and bland as can be. Holden got into the school on luck. Every year, the headmaster at Hope's Peak chooses randomly from a list of high school students to attend the school under the title of "Super High-School Good Luck". This year, Holden was picked from the bunch and invited to attend, which he accepted of course.

And there he was, standing in front of the school. He didn't know why he was shaking so much. He didn't feel nervous, but he was still about jump out of his skin. Holden closed his eyes and stopped shaking for a split second. He inhaled deeply before opening his eyes back up and exhaling. He formed a fist in his free hand and started to walk inside the large doors. He was finally inside Hope's Peak Academy, but something wasn't right. The boy dropped his suitcase and shoved his face into his hands, feeling extremely lightheaded. His vision became blurry, and Holden tried blinking a few times to make the blur disappear. It was no use, and Holden slowly loss consciousness, falling onto his side.

* * *

Holden's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times and rubbed them. He leaned back in his chair to stretch when he realized he wasn't where he was when he lost consciousness. Instead of in the entrance hall, he was in a dark classroom. The air was uneasy and it made his stomach upset. He looked up to see a security camera pointed straight at him. There had been the Fusions attacking lately, but this might be too extreme.

When Holden looked to the walls, there were giant iron plates where windows should have been. The boy up and stumbled over one, then started banging on it. They didn't budge and looked pretty thick and solid. The boy stepped back from the plates, wondering why iron plates were blocking the windows in the first place. He turned back around to look at the desk he was sleeping on. There was a small white note lying on, so he walked over to pick it up.

The note was wet with drool from Holden when he was asleep. He carefully pried it open to see a poorly written letter that was scribbled over with red crayon. The top of the note read: "Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!" Holden continued to read, his eyes widening when he read the next sentence.

"A new semester has started! A revolutionary new world awaits you bastards inside these school walls."

Holden was surprised at the language in the school's welcome letter. He thought a five star school would at least be a little classy. The rest of the note was everything he had already read when researching the school. He placed the note back on the table and started walking to the door. He must have fainted out of excitement and someone carried him here to the classroom. But his suitcase wasn't anywhere to be seen, so it must be in the entrance hall still, so he made his way back there.

Holden turned the corner to see them; a group of fourteen kids standing in the entrance hall.

"Oh, look!" cried a boy wearing glasses and a beanie hat. "Are you a student too?" Holden glared at the other kids.

"You guys must be-" he started before he was cut off.

"We're the students who supposed to be starting school today." said a girl with blond hair tied in a ponytail and four large spider legs sticking out of her back.

"There are 15 of us now!" said a boy who looked like he had just got in a fight with a bear. "That means we're all here, right?"

A few people agreed with the boy, while the rest simply ignored him.

"Um... I'm Holden Wren." Holden introduced. "Nice to meet you? I'm sorry I'm late. I fell asleep and woke up in a classroom."

"You too!?" asked the boy in the glasses.

"Everything just gets stranger and stranger, doesn't it?" said a girl with long red hair. She added a small laugh to the end of her sentence.

"But you're still late, Holden." said a short girl with hair that looked like it was on fire. "You can't be late on your first day!"

"I'm sorry?" Holden said, unsure of what to do. Just then, a girl with long purple hair stepped between the two.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves." she suggested. "If we don't know what to call each other, we won't get very far, correct?"

"Alrighty then! I'm Silvania Romanov." the girl with the flaming hair said. "But you're going to call me Fire, and only Fire. Got that?"

Holden had researched his class too. He knew this girl was the Super High-School Level Flame-Aspect, known for her master skill in fire magic.

"Well, I'm Amp Miller!" a boy with bandages on his face said, then posed. Holden knew he was the Super High-School Level Psychotic. He was known for his massive freak out attacks, and his murderous thoughts.

"I'm Elyon Von Abyssal." the girl with long red hair introduced. She was the Super High-School Level Demoness, coming from the Demon Royal Family. The boy who looked like he was attacked by a bear walked up to the group.

"I'm Jaden. Jaden Maxwell. But I go by Jade." he said. He was the Super High-School Level Adventurer, known for braving the worst to explore the darkest of the wilderness.

"I'm Roxanne Leeblossom." the girl with spider legs emerging from her back said. "But please call me Roxie, my real name sounds like an old lady's." Roxie was the Super High-School Level Alien. Her father was an insane alien who ended up killing nearly ten people, and people said she inherited his murderous thoughts.

"My name's Amy Hossi." a girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes exclaimed from behind Roxie. She pushed her glassed up her face and smiled. She was the Super High-School Level Musician, famous for playing the bass in front of thousands.

"Ahem!" A girl with blond hair separated into pigtails stepped in the middle of everyone. "I'm Sophie Lexington!" she said, then followed it with a wink and a thumbs up. She was the Super High-School Level Athlete, playing on Pokey Oak's own soccer team.

"I'm Valerie, hello." a girl with long brown hair who wore a headband with cat ears on it said. She was the Super High-School Level Writer, and had over six best sellers on the shelf.

"I know who you are!" said the boy with the beanie hat and the glasses. "You don't know me. I'm Kyle Skyes! I'm your biggest fan!" This kid happened be the Super High-School Level Fanboy, and somehow, that's considered a talent. The girl with purple hair shoved Kyle out of the way.

"I'm Ariana Zenworth." she said. She was the Super High-School Level Martial Artist, known for beating every tournament she enters.

"I'm Hannah Orion." said a girl with sage green hair. It's strange. When Holden was looking up his fellow students, her talent wasn't listed. Maybe she was also a Super High-School Level Good Luck.

"I'm Vashti!" squealed a girl with long black hair and a Japanese school outfit. 'Vashti Jikin! I just moved here from Japan!" Vashti was the Super High-School Level Huntress, known for taking out villains in a heartbeat.

"I'm Grey. Grey Anders." said a boy who was shaded by a black hoodie. Everyone continued to talk, thinking everyone was introduced, but Sophie noticed a boy with spiky hair.

"Hey, who are you!?" she called. The boy looked over and rolled his eyes.

"I'm Ace Zonara." he muttered, then turned back away. Ace was the Super High-School Level Bounty Hunter, and he had taken a few criminals in during his reign as a bounty hunter. "Are we going to figure out why we're locked in here or not?"

He was right. The door to the outside looked like a vault and was tightly shut. Plus the windows were all blocked off.

"We all came here and then fell asleep, right?" Roxie asked, placing her hands on her hips. Everyone nodded or verbally agreed. Holden looked around on the floor.

"Where's my suitcase?" he asked.

"My stuff's gone too!" Amy cried.

"I don't even have my NanoCom on me anymore. Shame." Elyon said while feeling her pockets.

"Maybe we were kidnapped." Kyle suggested.

"It's probably a freshmen orientation exam we're going through." Ariana said. "They're making sure we're at the top of our game."

Suddenly, a TV that was mounted on the wall next to the vault flickered on and a doorbell like sound played. A black figure appeared on the screen, and it moved around.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Mic test! Mic test! Ahem. This is a school announcement! All new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. And with that, I welcome you all!"

The TV turned off and everyone looked at each other, each with a confused or scared face.

"There is no way that's normal." Fire said.

"Do we go to the gym? Like the man asked?" Valerie asked.

"I think we should!" Amp said as he started walking down the hallway. "This is so cool and creepy! I love it."

"We should follow him." Jade said. "Think of it like an adventure!" He followed Amp, and Sophie and Kyle followed him. Ace scoffed and silently followed behind Sophie, leaving everyone else.

"I'm going too." Grey said. "Maybe they'll tell us it's a joke and take those plates off the windows."

Grey followed Ace out of the room, as did Holden, Vashti, Roxie, and Elyon. Hannah, Valerie, Fire, Amy, and Ariana were all alone in the hall.

"Well, let's not loiter." Ariana said. "It's best we probably get to the gym." The other girls agreed and followed.

* * *

The five girls reached the doors to the gym. Kyle was standing outside, waiting for them to show up.

"Oh good, you found it." he said. "We better get inside so the ceremony can start."

"Wait..." Fire said. "Is it me or is nobody else in the school? Where's the other students? And the upper classmen?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Ariana said as she reached for the door handle. "Let's get inside."

The six entered the gym, joining their other classmates who were just standing around. No chairs or bleachers were set up and it just looked like the gym was empty. A couple people were off in their own conversations when feedback from a microphone was heard.

"Hello? Is everyone here? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"


	2. Monobear

**I apologize again that this part is so similar to the real Dangan Ronpa. I assure we will branch away from that soon.**

**Thanks to zerowing21, Lauren the Loony, and my friend Ally for beta reading.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Hello? Is everyone here? Well then, I think it's time to begin!"

Everyone started looking around the gym, wondering where the child's voice came from.

"Upupup!" the voice called again. "Over here!"

This time the voice could clearly be heard coming from the podium on the stage in the center of the gym. Everyone started walking towards it when the podium started shaking, and a ball shot into the air from behind it. The ball landed on the podium revealing that it was really a toy bear. One side of the bear was white, while the other was a pitch black, and this side had a deformed red eye. There was a white stomach stitched to the bear, and a creepy white smile on the bear's black side.

"Upupup!" the bear giggled.

"Is that a stuffed animal?" Amy questioned, squinting to see if she could get a closer look at the bear.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" the bear snapped. "I'm Monobear! I'm the headmaster here at Hope's Peak Private Academy! Pleased to meet you all!"

"The toy talked!" Vashti exclaimed, then her eyes grew. "It's so cool!"

"Relax, there's probably a speaker installed in the thing." Fire said.

"Didn't you hear me talk?" Monobear said, this time his smile opened up, showing a creepy look. "I'm not a toy! I'm Monobear! I'm also your principle, so I expect respect!"

"It moved!" Kyle cried, then ran behind Elyon to coward behind her. Elyon scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Maybe it's being remote controlled." Holden suggested.

"Now, now, no need to make me seem like a children's toy." Monobear said. "There's a control system inside me that can make NASA green with envy, so I can't_ bear_ letting you say such hurtful things!"

"I want to hug it." Vashti whispered to Roxie.

"Hush everyone!" Monobear yelled while standing up. "Stand! Bow! Good morning, you bastards! It's time for an opening ceremony you bastards will never forget. You peasants are full of overflowing talent. It says here in the database that you're all going to bring hope to the world. Odd. Only two of you actually look like you'll ever do something with your lives."

Roxie opened her mouth to say something, but Valerie grabbed onto her arm and tugged her back. Roxie looked to the girl, and then to the floor.

"But from now on, you'll all live a communal life inside these school walls for the rest of your lives! Upupup! I do expect you all will respect each other. This is the school life you were assigned to, you bastards!"

"What!?" several students cried in unison.

"Don't worry. We have enough funds to keep you all alive until the day you die." Monobear laughed.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Hannah asked.

"I am an honest bear!" Monobear assured. "It should also be known you will all be completely cut off from the outside world. That way you won't have to deal with the pain of the awful world we live in. It won't matter how much you scream and shout, because no one's coming to save you! Upupupup!"

"It's not like I really care if anyone comes to rescue me or not." Elyon scoffed. "I can fend for myself."

"This does seem a little troubling." Valerie said. "Having to live the rest of our lives here."

"Don't act like you're all surprised." Monobear laughed. "You all chose to come here on your own, remember? But it's not impossible to get out. There is a way."

"Really?" Jade asked.

"What is it!?" Amp said, intrigued by the little bear.

"I made a special rule call Graduation!" Monobear cried. "Let me tell you more in detail. You'll all be living here for the rest of your lives, and everyone will do so in an orderly fashion. But if someone breaks order, that person alone will be allowed to leave. That's Graduation!"

"What do you mean by breaking order?" Grey asked.

"Upupup." Monobear's eerie laugh filled the gym, sending an unusual chill down everyone's spines. "The act... Of killing someone."

"K-Kill!?" Holden cried.

"Only a student who kills someone can leave. It's very simple." Monobear explain. "Shooting, stabbing, voodoo, cursing, beheading.. The method doesn't matter."

Everyone just stood around and looked at each other, most with looks of disbelief.

"This feeling in the air... Upupu!" Monobear cried, still wearing his creepy smile. "It makes my little heart beat. You bastards are called the world's hope... Making hope-filled kids kill each other... It's such a despair inducing situation! Upupup!"

"You can't actually make us kill each other." Sophie said.

"Yeah, stop pranking us!" Jade yelled.

"You are all really thick-headed." Monobear barked. "It's not that hard to understand! You're going to live here for the rest of your lives! It's a simple kill-or-be-killed world!"

"Give up the act, bear!" Ariana barked.

"It's not an act!" Monobear replied. "In addition, there are security cameras in every room. If anyone of you are caught breaking the rules, you can except a special punishment... Oh! And you all get an NanoCom ID card! Once you turn it on, please confirm that your name is on the screen. The things are water-proof too! You'll find the school rules on it. Please read them over. Reminder that breaking school rules is forbidden!"

Two tables appeared behind the group, each one with NanoComs with the students names on them. Monobear laughed again as they collected the Coms.

"Well then, I'll be off." Monobear laughed. "Enjoy your life!"

With the blink of an eye, the bear was gone leaving no trace of himself behind.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxie asked, shaking on her feet.

"I can't kill anyone!" Kyle yelled. "I like all of you people!"

"We just won't kill our friends, right?" Amp said. "That way we'll all be fine."

"Who said we were friends?" Elyon said.

"I agree with the demon." Valerie said. "We barely know each other. Just because a few people think we won't kill each other, doesn't mean we won't. There's probably at least one person among us who's considering it as we speak."

Everyone paused and looked around.

"She's right." Ace added. "At least one person in the room is willing to murder to get out."

The silence continued as everyone started to feel uneasy around each other. The silence was shattered by Silvania's words.

"Are we just gonna stand here and glare at each other or actually do something?"

"We should look for a way to escape!" Grey suggested.

"And on our way we can beat the hell out of whoever's controlling the bear." Roxie growled.

"Didn't Monobear tell us to read the rules first?" Holden asked. "That might be a good idea."

The students agreed and each one flipped on their NanoCom IDs. They each confirmed their names and pulled up the rules. The rules read;

1. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.  
2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called "Night Time". During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.  
3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.  
4. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.  
5. No violence is permitted against the school's headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.  
6. A "culprit" who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.  
7. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.

"Who the hell does that bear think he is!?" Ace yelled. "They can't make us follow these rules."

"Why don't you just ignore the rules?" Ariana joked. "I'd love to see what happens if you do."

"Nu-uh, missy, there is no way I'm dying in this hellhole!"

"Oh yeah?" Ariana pounded a fist into her other hand. "Wanta try me?"

"Please, children." Valerie said while stepping between the two. "Let's not fight yet."

"I have a question!" Amp yelled while holding up his hand. "What does the sixth rule mean? A culprit who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit."

"It probably means you can't let anyone find out you are the killer for good reason." Valerie answered. "But it's not like that matters now. We know the rules, so I suggest we search the school."

"I'll be going alone." Ace said and started walking out of the gym.

"Don't be so suspicious." Roxie called. "Or we'll know you'll commit a murder."

"I know at least one of you is planning to kill someone and I don't want to cooperate with anyone who has that on their mind." With that, Ace left the gym, slamming the door behind him.

"There a map of the school on our NanoCom IDs." Amy pointed out. "I'm going to go check out the dormitories."

"I'm going there too." Sophie said. "Let's all split up and meet in the cafeteria afterwards." she added, then the two girls quickly filed out of the gym.

* * *

The group continued to split up one by one, each group going to check out a different area of the school. Hours later they all met up at the cafeteria like they agreed too. Even Ace showed up, despite leaving the room before the meet up point was mentioned.

"At least we have a clean cafeteria to eat in!" Amp exclaimed, trying to lift the mood.

"That is good, but we have more important business to attend to." Fire said as she crawled onto the table and stood on top of it. "We must tell each other our findings!"

"Before we do that, let me point out something." Ariana started. "I don't know if any of you guys have noticed, but the girl with the cat ears isn't here yet."

"Cat ears?" Vashti asked. "You mean Valerie?" Ariana nodded in response.

"Maybe she's..." Kyle started, but broke off.

"You're worrying yourself too much." Roxie said. "Nobody's dead."

"Why is everyone late so much today?" Fire pouted. "First Wren and now Valerie... Anyways, let's get this underway."

"Me and Roxie explored the classrooms." Kyle said.

"Nothing's in them." Roxie added. "The chalkboards have messages written in Japanese Kanji and pictures of Monobear drawn all over them."

"And the windows have the plates boarded over them. No way out." Kyle added.

"Amy and myself looked at the dorms." Sophie called. "Each person has their own dorm. And there's two stairways, one to above the dorms and one to the rest of the school. Both were blocked off."

"Everyone has a key to their own room." Amy said. "And each room is completely soundproof."

"Each room has a private bathroom too. But only the doors in the girl's dorms lock." Sophie said. "That's all we know."

"I found a few phones in the classrooms." Holden said. "They all are broke."

"There's a garbage room, but it's blocked off." Hannah said.

"And there's bathrooms next to that." Jade added.

"I was checking the kitchen back there." Fire said and pointed towards the back of the cafeteria. "The fridge is stocked full of fresh food, and Monobear said it's refilled everyday."

"You talked to him?!" Ariana questioned.

"Yeah. He showed up out of nowhere and told me about the fridge. Then he disappeared again."

"So it can teleport!" Vashti said to herself, then looked to the others. "There's a laundry-mat across from the cafeteria. Monobear appeared in front of me and told me that the washers and dryers are fully functional and he expects us to do our laundry once a week. Then when I turned back around he was gone."

"I saw that room." Ariana said. "Next to it was the door to a public bath, but it was blocked off."

"The giant vault in the entrance hall won't budge." Grey said. "Amp and I tried to see if we could open it, but there's no luck."

"Is that all we found?" Fire asked as she looked around the crowd. Holden and Roxie both shrugged while Elyon and Ariana sat quietly. The others shook their heads, thinking that was all everyone had to offer.

"I have something." a voice called from the doorway. Valerie walked into the cafeteria and placed a sheet of paper on the table. "You all are sure noisy."

"Where were you!?" Fire asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "You're late."

"Oh well." Valerie said while she shrugged. "I think you might want to take a look at that paper there." Holden picked up the paper and glanced it, while Roxie glanced over her shoulder.

"These are..?" Roxie started.

"The blueprints for the school." Holden said, finishing Roxie's sentence.

"Where did you get these!?" Fire asked while still tapping her foot.

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Valerie said, then giggled. "That point aside, these are important. They show us that we are in Hope's Peak Academy. We weren't whisked away somewhere else. But it looks like Monobear made some major alterations to the school. Sadly, these are only the plans to the first floor."

"So we're really in the school?" Kyle asked.

"Don't be stoopid!" Hannah barked. "Hope's Peak is supposed to be an elite school for advanced students, not a set up for a horror movie!"

"But if we really are in Hope's Peak, where are all the other students?" Roxie asked. Elyon smirked and looked to the group.

"It looks like splitting up and investigating was worth it after all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hannah said. "We didn't find anything! And we don't know who the culprit is!"

"I think the fact is very clear, don't you see?" Elyon continued to wear that eerie smirk. "The fact we are locked in a closed environment with nowhere to escape to is the confirmed, unavoidable truth."

"Don't say that!" Roxie cried. "Trapped in here with no way out! What should we do!?"

"You heard the bear." Ace grinned. "If you want to get out just kill someone."

"Stop joking around!" Amp yelled.

"Guys, calm down." Sophie said. "We should just think of what to do next."

"Adaptation." Elyon said, and continued to smirk. "Adapting is the difference between life and death. The ones who survive aren't the strongest or the cleverest. They're the ones who know how to adapt to change."

"Er, um." Jade waved his hand. "I think we should set up our own rule."

"What would that be?" Valerie asked with a calming smile.

"We're all stuck here so we have to spend the night. Monobear told us a rule about Night Time, remember?" Grey pulled out his NanoCom ID and started reading.

"Rule 2. The time between 10pm and 7am is called Night Time. During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care. Rule 3. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished."

"I think we should forbid walking around during Night Time. The rule doesn't say we can't walk around during Night Time, it just restricts some areas. If we don't add this rule, we could all feel like someone's coming to kill us in the middle of the night, and not get any sleep. It would prevent that paranoia."

"So you're trying to prevent our movement in the night?" Holden asked.

"The school rules don't enforce it, so everyone has to decide for themselves whether to follow or not."

Everyone in the room agreed with Jade, thinking it would be the safest bet. A few people stirred in their seat, and the sound of spit hitting the ground was heard in Ace's direction. Amy looked up to the clock.

"It's almost Night Time." she said. "What do we do now?"

"We should end the meeting here." Fire suggested.

"Yeah, I want to take a shower before Night Time starts." Roxie said.

"As do I." Sophie said as she stood up. "I'll see you all in the morning." She continued to walk out of the cafeteria, and Roxie followed, each of them heading to the dorms.

"But, what do we do tomorrow?" Holden asked.

"Guess we'll just have to explore some more." Valerie said. "There doesn't seem to be any classes taking place, so our minds will be deprived of the education we came here to obtain. What a shame..."

Suddenly, the flat screen TV in the room flipped on, and a video of Monobear sitting in a control room waving a wine glass around appeared on screen.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..."

The TV flipped off and everyone looked at each other. They all noticed that there was a faint echo of Monobear's voice in the hall. That was expected, since there was a TV in every room. Without a word everyone got up and left the cafeteria and headed to their own dorm. Everyone stayed in bed that night, shifting and tossing in their beds. Finally they all drifted off to sleep, some dreaming and some plotting...

* * *

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

Everyone slowly brought themselves out of bed. Monobear's morning announcement was clearly an alarm for the students, blaring louder than the Night Time announcement. A few showers could be heard running from the dorms, and one or two toilets were flushed too. Around 7:30, one door opened up. Silvania Romanov's door. The flaming girl floated over to Roxie's door and rapped on the door a few times. Roxie opened the door, her hair down and a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Oh hey." Roxie said. "You're the Fire girl, right?" Fire nodded in response.

"Yeah. I was wonderin' if you wanted to go explore the school today with me."

"Sure, I guess." Roxie replied. "As long as you don't try to kill me." Roxie winked and then walked back into her room, leaving the door open. Fire floated inside after. Roxie finished brushing her teeth and pulled her hair up in a ponytail, like she had it yesterday. The alien walked out of the bathroom and gestured for Fire to follow her. The girls left Roxie's room and made their way through the commons hall that lead to the main school, public bath, laundry room, cafeteria, and the dorms.

Elyon was in the cafeteria, and she looked like she was holding a drink in her hand. Grey was in the laundry room, washing the clothes that everyone brought with them. The suitcases were found in the laundry room, but they were picked clean except for three other outfits. The others were leaving their rooms, probably going to investigate more too.

Fire and Roxie made their way to the trophy room outside of the gym. Not a lot was there, just a bunch of trophies displaying the achievements of Hope's Peak's past students. Most of the trophies were sports trophies that Sophie would probably enjoy reading and looking at. While looking through the trophy case, Fire noticed something that was very out of place. Sitting right outside the case, open to anyone, was a golden katana in a case and sitting on a stand.

"Um.." Fire said. "That's dangerous." Roxie looked down at the katana and picked it up.

"I'm sure there's nothing even in the sleeve, lo-" Roxie said while pulling the case off, revealing a very sharp blade. "Oh dear." Holden and Kyle had walked around the corner as Roxie revealed the sword.

"What are you doing!?" Kyle cried.

"No, it's not what it looks like!" Roxie yelled, quickly pulling the sleeve back on the katana and putting it on its stand.

"Yeah, she wasn't tryin' to kill me." Fire laughed. "I found it sittin' there and she just found out that it was real."

"Even so, that's extremely dangerous." Holden said. "Maybe we should hide it."

"Where at?" Roxie asked. "There's nowhere to hide it, besides the dorms but then that would lead to suspicion if anyone found it."

"We could throw it into the garbage room." Kyle suggested. "There's a large door with metal bars on it blocking it. We could slip it through the bars and that way no one can get to it."

"But that room's by the dorms." Roxie said. "The entire other side of the school. People would notice the weapon."

"Hide it under someone's shirt." Fire said. Kyle picked it up and shoved it in his hoodie.

"Got it. Come on, Holden, I don't want to go alone." Kyle said as he walked away. Holden and the girls followed him, and Kyle did just as he suggested when they got to the garbage room. They left and continued to search the school. As they did yesterday, they all met up in cafeteria about a half hour before Night Time. Fire stood on the table again and looked around.

"Anything new to report?" she asked. There was no answer, but the hum of the refrigerator running could be faintly heard. "Oh... Well, I guess we'll just have to try again tomorrow."

"We should all meet here in the morning for breakfast." Ariana said. "That way we'll know if someone's missing."

"What if someone just doesn't want to show up?" Amp asked.

"Or sleeps in?" Grey added.

"You heard that ghastly bear this morning." Elyon said. "There's no way a soul could sleep through that!"

"So we'll just assume anyone who doesn't show up is dead?" Hannah said.

"Or in hiding." Valerie answered with a giggle. "Since there's no business to attend to today, I'll be turning in early. I'll see you all for breakfast."

With that, the girl with the cat ears left the cafeteria, and Fire called the meeting off. Everyone separated and went to their rooms, each one locking their doors when they entered.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..."

All noises being made from the dorms came to an abrupt stop when the announcement played. It was exactly the same as the one played yesterday, so the Night Time and morning announcements must of been prerecorded. Everyone fell asleep and no one left their rooms. Another peaceful night.

* * *

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

Everyone awoke and showers were flipped on and doors were opened. Everyone slowly made their way across the halls to the cafeteria, like they agreed to. They all collected food from the kitchen and moved back into the cafeteria to eat. Valerie was the last to show up, and didn't grab anything to eat. Everyone was finishing their meals when Sophie stroke up a conversation.

"So, our families are probably looking for us, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Roxie asked as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Well, we've been gone for a few days now..."

"I promised my girlfriend I would call home." Holden said. "She'd must be worried sick."

"They'll have the police out looking for us, I'm positive." Amp said.

"What? You're relying on the police?"

Everyone looked at the end of the table to see Monobear standing on top of it.

"Upupup! What do you bastards think the police can do?" he laughed.

"He showed up out of nowhere!" Grey cried.

"The police are nothing but minor characters in this story! It doesn't hurt at all if they're not present! If you want out so badly, wouldn't killing do the trick?" Monobear followed his statement with his trademark giggle. Valerie started to laugh with the bear.

"Why are you laughing at that!?" Jade cried.

"The robot puts on a fabulous performance. A plus!" Valerie laughed.

"You still believe it's an act?" Elyon scoffed.

"What do you want with us, serial killer?" Roxie barked at Monobear.

"Now, now, we haven't gotten to the discussion at hand!" Monobear laughed. "It's already been several days since the High School Life of Mutual Killing started, but no one has been killed yet! You bastards show a lot more character then I expected..."

"We're not going to murder each other." Jade said sternly.

"Upupup! I know the problem!" Monobear started walking down the length of the table, gawking at the students. "Everything is just right for our little mystery. Everything except for one vital element... The motive!"

"What do you mean by motive?" Ace questioned.

"Everyone follow me! I have a little video to show you!" Monobear said as he hopped off the table and started walked away. He paused and turned back around to the group and blushed. "Don't worry your little innocent eyes! It's not a dirty video! I'm not that kind of bear. I have a video to show you from the outside world!"

"What are you trying to make us do?" Elyon asked as she stood up.

"Despair." the bear laughed. "I only want despair. If you want to know anything else, you'll have to find out on your own. Watching you bastards run around looking for an escape is hilarious." The bear started walking away again, this time giggling with the thought of despair.

* * *

Everyone slowly rose and followed the bear to the previously locked AV Room. Inside were sixteen desks, each with a personal computer placed on them. Monobear walked inside and scrambled to the front desk. The students filed in and took seats at the desks and each computer flipped on in unison.

"Don't get any silly ideas!" Monobear said. "These computers aren't functional. The monitors are hooked up to a DVD player you will find under the monitor. Please put on the headphones at your desk and insert the DVD with your name on it."

Everyone did as the bear said, some were slower than others though. The DVDs started to play and familiar faces appeared on the screens. On Holden's screen was the Professor and the Powerpuff Girls, while Roxie's boyfriend, brother, and mother were on her screen. Elyon's screen displayed a picture of Demongo the Soul Collector and Kilroy Green, her uncle. Fire's screen had the infamous Ed trio screwing around. Vashti's screen flicked with a video of her family back in Japan, while Ariana's had her close friend Chad on it.

"Hello, Holden!" Bubbles' voice buzzed through his headphones.

"Hope you're doing well at school!" Roxie's mother said in Roxie's video.

"We're so happy you got accepted to such a glamorous school." Kilroy said in Elyon's.

"Hope yer not actin' like a dork!" Eddy teased in Fire's.

"When you see this, please write to us." Vashti's father said in her video.

"I'd love to hear about the classes you're taking." Chad said in Ariana's video.

The school probably asked the families of the students to record these videos to congratulate them. Everyone was extremely happy to see their friends and family on screen, and then Monobear laughed. The screens started to bug out, and then cut to a scene of the background where the video was taken, their friends and family laying there dead. Vashti was heard sobbing in the back.

"Upupup! What has gone on in those terrible places? What has happened to your friends and family? You can find out the answer after you graduate! Upupupup!"

"You killed them!" Roxie jumped up yelling, almost in tears. "You're the sick bastard here!"

"Upupup, I can assure you that everyone in the videos are alive." Monobear laughed. "They aren't doing well, but they are very much alive."

"Why would you do this to us." Amy asked in shocked after seeing a video of her brothers dead.

"It's a motive!" Monobear started walking towards the back of the room. "A person who successfully graduates will be able to place a phone call to their loved ones. Upupup! Let the High School Life of Mutual Killing begin!" The bear started cackling and pulled a plug out of the wall, and all the lights and electronics in the room flashed off, turning the room pitch black. The lights flickered back on moments later, with Monobear nowhere in sight.


	3. Roxanne Leeblossom

**Short chapter, ewww...**

**And it's still so similar to the original Dangan Ronpa, I'm sorry.**

**Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading again.**

**All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

The mood in the school was tense for the rest of the day. Most of the students returned to their rooms and sobs could even be heard if you walked past the dorms. Kyle and Valerie were in the AV room still, as was Roxie and Amp. The four were searching the room and attempting to connect to the internet from the computer in the front of the room.

"These things won't even boot up anymore." Roxie said, then beat the side of the monitor with her fist. "This is useless."

"The phone doesn't work either." Kyle said as he pushed numbers on the corded phone on a desk.

"I would love to know how he made these videos." Valerie said as she searched in a closet. "The death scene looked very realistic."

"My best friends were dead in that video." Kyle said. "It has to be real."

"Ah, yes, but my Reader and Owl were in my video, and they can't die!" Valerie said before smiling.

"Who?" Roxie asked.

"Oh, that's another story." Valerie said. "We have more important issues to attend to than my characters. I found this in the closet." The girl held a red marker up and handed it to Amp.

"A red marker?" he asked. "This is cool! I use this to draw lines on my face when I go into battle!" The boy fist pumped into the air and grinned.

"You're weird and what battle?" Roxie said. "We can't go anywhere, unless you're planning on killing us."

"You're funny! I'd never kill anyone." Amp said.

"You are the Super High-School Level Psychotic." Valerie said. "Am I wrong? I've heard many a story about you snapping in public and almost killing people. It wouldn't be a surprise if one such as yourself snaps under our circumstances."

"She has a point..." Amp said, and then rubbed his chin.

"You're just accepting that?!" Roxie yelled.

"Well, if I do go insane in here and murder someone, I can leave and go get help."

"People to save us?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, no... I meant help about my mental issues, but I could do that too."

"You're such a sweetie pie!" Valerie said. "Well, this is all we have to explore here."

"So now what? Convince everyone not to kill each other?" Roxie asked.

"No, we don't have that authority. We must just get on with our day. It's almost dinnertime, don't you think?" Valerie said. "We should head to the cafeteria."

Everyone nodded and they left the AV Room. They reached the cafeteria, and everyone else was already there. Some were eating and others were just sitting around. Fire wasn't standing on the table as usual, and was sitting down forcing back tears. The four sat at the table, and waited in silence.

"Well, are we going to discuss what we found today?" Vashti asked.

"There's nowhere else to search." Hannah barked.

"We searched the AV Room." Kyle said. "Valerie found a red marker in the closet, but that probably doesn't mean anything."

"A clue is a clue." Valerie said. "It could mean something in the long run."

"It's just a stupid marker." Ace said. Valerie giggled.

"We'll see."

"It's been a long day." Elyon said. "Let's turn in early. I would like to do some laundry before the bear announces Night Time."

"Yeah, I'm going to go sit in the shower and cry." Roxie said as she stood up and left. Fire slowly floated into the air and to the dorms, not saying a word. Everyone else followed and went to their rooms.

Shortly before the Night Time announcement, Elyon was in laundry room, folding her clothes and putting them in a small basket. Ace was still sitting the cafeteria, his feet up on the table and a drink in his hand. Everyone else sat in their rooms.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! This is a school announcement. It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now. The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..."

Ace stumbled over to his dorm and locked the door behind him. Elyon, on the other hand, took her time, not finishing her laundry until at least 10:30. After her laundry was finished, she walked back to her room and also locked her door. This night, however, everyone didn't fall asleep. At around midnight, someone left their room to do some late night investigating, ignoring Jade's Night Time rule. This person wasn't the only one to leave their room late at night though. Another person had left their room at two in the morning to do late night laundry. Someone had followed them, and the despair begun.

* * *

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Good morning, you bastards! It's 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let's all strive to do our best today!"

The cafeteria remained empty until eight o'clock, when Ariana showed up to get her breakfast. Amy and Sophie showed up a few minutes later, Holden behind him.

"I thought everyone would be here by now." Holden said.

"Everyone is probably all shook up from the videos." Ariana said. "It disturbed me a little too."

"No one will kill because of those videos, right?" Sophie asked.

When the athlete asked that, Ace, Amp, and Kyle walked into the cafeteria. A minute or two later, Vashti, Hannah, and Grey walked in. Everyone filed into the kitchen to get food, and then moved back into the cafeteria to eat. Grey and Holden tried starting small talk, but everyone stayed quiet. They were all finishing their food when Ariana noticed something.

"We're missing people. Roxie, Fire, Elyon, Valerie, and Jade."

Jade rushed into the cafeteria right when she finished that. His face had worried and he was slightly sweating.

"Elyon's door is wide open." he said. "She's not in there and it's trashed."

Jade's room was at the very end of the hall, right next to Elyon's, so he was the only one who could find this out on the way to the cafeteria. Ariana stood up and walked over to Jade, then out of the cafeteria. Everyone else got up and followed her, and Jade lagged behind them. They made their way to the demoness's room to find it was just as Jade described.

"Where is she?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe she's dead." Ace laughed.

"I doubt anyone could kill her." Amp said. "She's too cool. And creepy. Creepy people are great!"

"We should go look for her, and the others." Grey suggested, and everyone nodded in response. They all split up into group and started leaving Elyon's room when the TVs all flickered on at once. Monobear was on screen, laughing.

"Bing, bong, bing! A body has been discovered! Following a brief period of investigation, we will commence our school trial!"

Monobear laughed again as all the TVs flashed. They all shut off in unison, and left the halls in quiet. Everyone looked to each other, and then would look away.

"Somebody's really..." Sophie choked up and had to stop.

"But who-" Hannah asked when she was cut off.

"You might want to see this." Elyon's voice called from down the hallway. She disappeared into the laundry room and everyone else piled inside the room. Valerie was there, as was Fire.

But lying on the floor in front of them was the lifeless body of Roxanne Leeblossom, the Super High-School Level Alien. Three of her four spider legs that were on her back were ripped off and used to stab the girl multiple times. Each one of the legs were stuck below her breasts, and the ground and the body were covered in blood. Her eyes were frozen open, and the corpse stared into the air.

"Oh my god." Kyle said his eyes now huge and his skin was pale. His head swung around and he fell to the ground.

"Monobear did it!" Grey barked. "He killed Roxie!"

"Why would I ever do such a terrible thing!? Upupupu!"

The black and white bear stood on top of a washer, cackling at the students.

"He teleported here!" Vashti said in awe.

"I wouldn't lay a paw on any of you students, unless you break the rules of course."

"Then who killed her?" Holden asked.

"Upupupu!" The bear jumped onto the floor and paced around Roxie's body. "The killer is in this room! Remember what I told you? Somebody is just following the rules. To graduate, kill someone!"

"You're lying." Jade yelled.

"I speak nothing but the truth." Monobear barked in response. "The killer is one of you, and I'm sure the person in question knows very well."

"S-So..? Someone here is a killer?" Fire asked, her voice shaking.

"Is there really someone among us who would do such a terrible thing?" Hannah asked.

"So if one of us is really the killer," Elyon started. "Will the killer graduate now?"

Monobear looked away from the group and he started cackling. His laugh started to grow louder, and out of control. He started to laugh so hard that he fell onto his back, and started pounding his fist on the ground.

"Stop playing around, Monobear." Ace barked.

"Ohh! You really think it's that easy to graduate? That you just have to kill someone? You're all so naive! We're just getting started, children! The main event is about to begin!"

"Main event?" a few of the students whispered.

"It's time to explain the supplementary rules for graduation. The fact that is you kill someone can graduate is still valid, but there's a special clause to this rule." Monobear started to explain. The sound of a NanoCom ID turning on was heard.

"You're talking about the second part of Rule 6, aren't you?" Elyon asked. "However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit..."

"Ah, of course!" Monobear cackled. "Killing someone isn't good enough; you have to hide it from everyone else! And in order to judge whether that was followed or not, we'll hold a school trial a couple hours after the murder! During the trial, you'll be able to debate who you think the killer is. At the end of the trial, there will be a vote to determine the killer. If you guess who the killer is, then the culprit will be punished and the other students can continue to live their normal communal lifestyle."

The bear glared at all the kids, and his smile seemed to glow with his deformed eye.

"However, if the wrong person is voted as the killer, the real killer will be able to live and graduate the school and all the other students will be punished! And that would put an end to our communal lifestyle!"

"What do you mean by punishment?" Fire asked, looking almost sick.

"Well, to be blunt... I'm talking about execution!" The toy laughed again. "Zap-Zap in the electric chair, burned at the stake, the possibilities are endless!"

"So we'll all be executed if we chose the wrong person!?" Sophie said.

"Clever girl! It's up to you to decide who the killer of Roxanne Leeblossom is! Let the investigation begin!"


	4. Trial of the Dragon

**Thanks again to zerowing21 for beta reading yay!**

* * *

The first murder had occurred, sending Monobear's sick plan into action. Roxie, the Super High-School Level Alien, was found dead in the laundry, her own alien spider legs used to stab her to death. To make matters worse, he told the students that they must guess the correct killer at a school trial, and if they don't, they'll all be executed.

The students were given two hours to investigate the murder, and they all split up to find their own clues. Valerie and Elyon stayed in the laundry room to look at the body. Both girls put their hands right on Roxie's corpse as if it was nothing. They clearly didn't mind the dead.

"She was stabbed multiple times with her own limbs." Valerie said. "What a pity."

"She also coughed up blood." Elyon pointed out. "And the killer only left one spider leg attached."

Elyon flipped the body over to examine the back, while Valerie got up and checked the washers and dryers.

"Very interesting, indeed." the two said in unison. They glanced at each other, and Valerie smirked.

"I like you, Abyssal." the writer said. Elyon turned away from her and continued to look at the body. Valerie's eyes narrowed and she pulled out a small notepad and began jotting down scribbles.

Meanwhile, Jade and Holden decided to check out Elyon's room, since the door was open and the room was trashed. The mattress was hanging off the bed, and both night stands were toppled over. Holden opened the door to the bathroom and looked around, while Jade crawled on all fours about the room.

The investigation seemed to be endless and completely useless. After about an hour, Roxie's body starting to smell, and the aroma drifted through the air. Kyle fainted from the smell, while Grey decided to point out how the kid sure does faint a lot. The students started to simply just stand around, thinking there wasn't anything else to find. All the TVs flashed on and the evil bear glared at them.

"Ding dong! Ding dong! Ehhh... I am getting bored... We should start the show, don't you think? The school trial everyone is waiting for! Well then, let me announce the gathering place! Please go in the red door in the first floor of the school area. Upupu... I'll see you soon!"

The TVs flashed off and the student looked around each other.

"Come on, let's go." Grey said. Students nodded in response and followed him.

* * *

They all stood outside the red door, some in small conversation and others standing off by themselves. There were only thirteen students at the door, and Valerie was missing. She soon showed up with a smile on her face. Fire pointed at the girl and started yelling.

"You're late!"

"Yes I know I was looking for clues elsewhere." Valerie replied. "I want to make sure we all live. All our lives are on the line you know! One simple mistake and we're all dead."

"Upupu! That's what I'm hoping for!" the bear's voice called. Everyone looked around, but Monobear was nowhere to be found. They looked up on the wall to see his picture on the TV screen.

"You're sick." Hannah barked.

"Upupupu! I know! I'm a bad bear! Anyways, is everyone here? Good. Please enter the elevator in front of you. It'll take you bastards to the school's courtroom. This court will determine your bastard's fate! I took the liberty of heading down there before all of you, so I'm waiting!"

The screen flicked off and the sounds of Monobear's twisted laugh echoed throughout the room. The students all hesitated, but they entered the elevator. The door slammed behind them and the elevator began to lower itself into the ground. It was quiet aside from the buzz of the elevator.

"I wonder if this is what an inmate waiting for his execution feels..." Ace said.

"In your case, it's like a defendant waiting for judgment, isn't it?" Ariana teased.

"What? Listen here, bi-" Ace started before he was cut off.

"Hush, we have a trial to settle this in." Sophie said and then crossed her arms.

The elevator came to a stop, and the room shook slightly before the doors opened up to a large trial room. The walls were a dark blue, decorated with red curtains. In the middle of the room was a circle of sixteen stands, each with a student's name on it. The stand for Roxie had a black and white picture of her sitting at it, with a red "X" painted across it. At the sixteenth stand was a large chair Monobear sat at.

"Well, what do you think?" Monobear asked. "Just like a normal courtroom, right?"

"It's actually pretty creepy..." Amy said while looking around.

"Whatever! Take a seat at the stand with your name on it! Everyone's waiting!"

The students did as Monobear asked and circled around each other, like they were arranged in a war council. You could see sweat drops forming on people's faces, but you couldn't blame them. Their lives were on the line. In a courtroom of life and death, the school trial began.

"Let's start with a simple explanation of our school trial, shall we?" Monobear started. "The result of the trial is determined by your own votes. If the correct culprit is chosen, they alone will be punished. However, if the wrong person is voted for, everyone but the culprit will be punished. The culprit alone, having managed to fool everyone, will publicly graduate this school!"

"One of us really killed her?" Holden asked.

"Of course!"

"Ok!" Fire yelled. "Everyone close your eyes and the culprit, please, raise your hand!"

"You're such an idiot." Ariana muttered while rubbing her forehead.

"Before we start," Elyon said. "What's the meaning of that?" she asked while pointing to the picture of Roxie with an "X" painted on it.

"It's really terrible if we left your classmate out because she died. Friendship should go beyond life and death." Monobear explained.

"Then what about the empty seat?" Valerie asked. "The one in front of your chair?"

"There's no meaning behind that." Monobear said. "It's just a courtroom built to hold sixteen people in a trial. Nothing else to it. Now, I suggest you begin with a summary of your situation."

"Ok, then." Vashti said.

"The victim was Roxie Leeblossom." Fire said.

"And she was killed with her own limbs." Ariana added.

"It must have been a silent murder if none of us woke up." Ace said.

"No, it was loud." Valerie said. "I heard the screams while walking in the hallways."

"You ignored my Night Time rule!?" Jade exclaimed in disbelief.

"The hallways are beautiful and quiet. I was just dreaming up new ideas for a novel."

"That's a pretty bold thing to admit..." Amy said. "I'm now fifty percent sure you killed her."

"I think it was one of the late people." Hannah said.

"Jade, Fire, and Elyon, right?" Ace asked.

"Yep."

"Just because someone was late, doesn't mean they're the killer." Kyle said.

"It would be the most logical explanation." Sophie said.

"I think it was Elyon." Vashti yelled.

"Why the hell would I kill her?" Elyon barked. "I wouldn't kill this early in the game."

"Oh! So you think this entire thing is a game!?" Amp yelled. "I mean, yeah, it could be a game, but a demented game."

"Of course it's a game." Ace said. "He just wants to watch us all kill each other."

"Upupupu!"

"Bite it." Ace barked.

"It would make sense for it to be Elyon." Holden said. "Her room was all messed up, remember?"

"Yeah, there must have been a struggle between the two that started in Elyon's room." Grey said.

"But we would have heard them scream if they ran down the hall to the laundry room." Hannah pointed out.

"Plus, Roxie was doing laundry." Kyle said. "Her clothes were all over the floor."

"Ok, so everything happened in the laundry room then." Fire said. "But why was Elyon's room screwed up?"

"I don't lock my door during the day." Elyon told the group. "Someone must have walked in when I was getting breakfast and tried to frame me."

"There's something I want to point out about your room." Holden scratched the back of his head. "I found blood on the side of your shower."

"Ah yes, and Roxie coughed up blood during the stabbing." Valerie said with a smile. "The blood could have landed on your face so you showered to wash it away."

"But you admitted to leaving your room at night." Amy barked. "And how did you know she coughed up blood?"

"I was walking back to my room when the murder happened." the girl wearing cat ears started. "I heard Roxie's cries for help, so I tried to get into the cafeteria to hide. Of course, the doors were locked. The bear even told us he locks the doors at Night Time. I hid behind the corner and tried to get a glimpse at the killer. I couldn't see them, but heard their panting and heavy breathing. The killer was clearly a female or flamboyant male like Kyle."

"Hey!?"

"Don't deny it, honey!" Valerie said as she stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"And blood was in the corpse's mouth, clearly showing she coughed up blood." Elyon said.

"Maybe she killed herself!" Amp suggested, looking proud of his statement.

"Wow, you are moron." Amy growled.

"Whoever killed Roxie must have had a strong, manly grip." Ariana said. "That's what it looks like from the bruises on the spider legs."

"Oh?" Elyon called. "You guys didn't notice? Her alien spider legs were burnt off!"

The room fell silent as the students directed their attention to Fire. The girl looked shocked and almost broke down into tears.

"Nonono! I would never, I liked Roxie!"

"Actually, it could still be Elyon." Jade said and all the attention was directed towards him. "I found a box of matches while looking in her room. Three of the matches were missing."

"Oh, I had matches in my room?" the demoness questioned. "I wish I would have known sooner. I would have lit a candle for some reading light."

"That's clearly an act!" Ace barked.

"Nah, she's telling the truth." Hannah said. "Trust me; I know when people are lying."

"Really?" Jade asked, almost looking excited. "Then let's go around the room and have Hannah tell who is lying and who isn't lying!"

"Wow, you really are an idiot!" Valerie called as she looked at Jade. "Hopefully, you'll die next!" She added a creepy smile to the end of her statement.

"You're too creepy!" Fire yelled. "You did it!" She pointed at the writer and growled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Silvania."

"Do NOT call me that."

"Silvania, would you like to explain this?" Valerie held up a bra that was burnt to a crisp. "This is Roxanne's bra, am I wrong?"

"I wouldn't know; I didn't go through her stuff."

"It's her bra." Kyle said quietly. "I recognize the strap from seeing it. She wore a shirt with no shoulders on it on the first day..."

"Still creepy." Hannah said.

"So either Elyon or Fire burned her bra." Sophie said.

"Or maybe the killer is framing them." Holden suggested. "It's possible."

"Let me end this trial, shall I?" Valerie asked.

"How are you going to end it?" Amy barked at her. "Gonna confess your murder?"

"No. But I'm giving you the final clue I found. The reason I was late."

"Then what is it?" Fire asked, looking annoyed.

"I took the liberty of searching everyone's rooms. You should all lock your doors, just a reminder."

"Excuse you?" Ariana barked. "My door was locked."

"Not well enough!" Valerie giggled, and then pulled herself together. "Well, I checked the trash bins in our rooms, and I found three matches in Silvania's bin."

Everyone directed their attention towards Fire again, and her eye's turned white.

"T-That's just... uh..." Fire rubbed her eyes, revealing a large cut on her left arm.

"What a strange turn of events." Ariana said.

"Give it up, Silvania Romanov." Vashti yelled. "We know it's you know!"

"She must have framed me." Elyon chortled. "She failed of course. She must have heard a door open. Roxie's door. She knew someone was vulnerable, so she took her chance to commit the murder. She followed Roxie to the laundry room and grabbed onto her spider legs while she was loading her laundry. Her hands must of heated up, because they not only pulled them off, they burnt the skin too. Once the murder was done, she went back to her room and slept, knowing she'd be reunited with her friends the next day. Too bad this happened! She must have got into my room when I was eating and trashed it. Then she went into my shower and cut her wrist open to get blood on the shower."

Fire yelped and hid her wrist. "THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!" she yelled.

"Is it now?" Ace teased.

"It would make sense if the killer tried to frame Elyon with bleeding in her shower." Sophie said. "Since it won't wash away so easily."

"Don't do this!" The temperature began to rise in the room. "I CAN LITERALLY MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Upupupu!" Monobear laughed. "Oh, I can feel the despair in the air! Enough bickering! It's time to vote! Please choose who you believe the killer is on the control panel in front of you.

The student looked down to see a small remote like object on their stand. Each of them picked up the machines and punched in their votes. A large slot machine appeared in front of Monobear, and all the student's faces started scrolling through the slots. All three slots landed on Fire's face, and the word "GUILTY" flashed above the slots.

"Upupupu!" Monobear cackled. "You all voted right! The killer of Roxie Leeblossom is, indeed, the Super High-School Level Flame Aspect Silvania Romanov! Upupupu!"

The room fell silent, and every student glared in Fire's direction. The burning girl looked straight down as she gripped the stand she stood at. Her breathing was heavy, and her hair was emitting smoke.

"Heh..." she scoffed. "You think I give a damn that I killed someone?" Fire forced a laugh, and then she ripped the wooden stand out of the ground and threw it at Monobear. Her hair caught on fire and the temperature in the room skyrocketed. "THINK AGAIN, ASSHATS! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S FURRY ASS!"

"What the hell!?" Grey yelled.

"I can't believe you actually killed someone to try and escape!" Sophie yelled. "You make me sick!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Fire screamed her hair now up in flames. "MY EDD NEEDS ME! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND AND I HAVE TO MAKE SURE HE'S OK! LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"Can't do that, missy!" Monobear laughed. "You know the rules."

"I DESERVE TO GET OUT OF HERE MORE THAN ANY OF THESE ASSHOLES!"

"We're people too!" Holden yelled. "We have as much right as you do!"

"I AM GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NONE OF YOU FLESHIES CAN STOP ME! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR DAMN SKULLS!"

"Upupupu!"

"You do realize that Monobear will be executing you now, correct?" Elyon asked.

"Yeah! Bring on the execution! It's better than sitting around with any of you flaming bastards!"

"You heartless bitch!" Vashti cried. "She was one of us!"

"I NEVER LIKED ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES ANYWAYS! KILLING HER WAS JUST ANOTHER ANNOYING PRICK GONE!"

"I am very disappointed in you, Silvania." Valerie said. "I thought you'd be smarter and not kill this early in the game."

"YOU-" Fire barked.

"Hush, Silvania. The mascot character is about to say something." Valerie said as she looked towards Monobear.

"Upupupu! I have a very special punishment for the Super High-School Level Flame Aspect!" The bear sang as a button appeared on a stand in front of him. He pulled a hammer out of thin air and slammed it down on the red button.

**GAME OVER. Silvania Romanov has been found guilty. Commencing execution...**

Fire glared at the other students, a creepy and disturbing smile on her face. Her hair was still in flames, and sweat was pouring from her face. A door opened on the other side of the courtroom and a large, mechanical hand shot through it, grabbing Fire around the waist and pulling her back through the door. Monobear giggled and ordered everyone to follow. They were all greeted with a large wooden house that was cut in half.

The killer stood in the house, her flames now gone and her grin transformed into a blank expression. This wasn't a normal house. It was Fire's house she lived in as a child. The one she burnt down. She turned around to run away, only to smack into a glass wall. Monobear appeared on the roof of the house and held a torch in his hand. He cackled as he dropped the torch and disappeared. The roof caught fire and the flames began to spread.

Monobear reappeared in front of the crowd of students being forced to watch their classmate tortured. Fire was crying, screaming for help, but everyone just stood there in shock. She started beating on the glass, and lit herself on fire to try and weaken the glass. It was no use, and just cause Monobear's laugh to grow. Tears flooded down Fire's face as she fell to her knees.

"I did this... for you, Edd." she sobbed through her tears.

The loud sound of breaking wood, cracked through the room. Fire looked up to witness the roof caving in on her. The last thing heard was her last screams before the wooden shingles crushed her. The room went dark as all the flames went out, and only the glow from Monobear's red, demonic eye remained. He ordered them back into the courtroom, and they all filed out.

"How extreme!" Monobear yelled as they all reached the courtroom. "A very despair inducing situation!"

"You're terrible." Amy barked. Kyle fell to the ground, fainting yet again.

"If you don't like it, then just cut off your emotional connection to the outside world!" Monobear laughed. "That is, if you bastards can! Upupupu!"

"You're sick!" Ace yelled. "I'm going to have your head on a platter!"

"Don't hate on me!" Monobear cried. "This murder only happened because you guys wanted out, right? All of you are at fault! Plus, once you find out the academy's secrets, you will be begging to live here for the rest of your lives."

"What...?" Holden questioned.

"Your words have such deep meaning." Valerie said. "Like when you say everyone is waiting at the beginning of the trial."

"Who is everyone?" Hannah asked, almost getting in Monobear's face.

"I've said too much! If I reveal too much, well then where's the fun in that? I'll save that for later!"

And just like that, Monobear vanished, leaving the horrified students alone in the courtroom.

* * *

**Number of Survivors: Thirteen**


End file.
